Cabin Chaos
by kakashisninjadogs
Summary: Cabin Chaos shall live up to its namesake! What happens when Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Uo and Hana all go to a giant cabin! What also happens when Shigure tries to elude his editor! Read and find out! Kyoru...
1. Chapter 1

Hi there people this is my (ninjapug) first ever chapter of my first ever fan fic please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…….but if I did…..oh the possibilities…

Chapter One: Visits

Tohru gazed out of the dusty, and bug splattered window of the old apartment complex she used to live in with her mother…before the accident that is. Tohru, now completely alone, lived with the Sohmas, a _unique_ family with a _unique_ curse, for some of the Sohmas, when hugged by a member of the opposite sex or very stressed, would transform into members of the zodiac (aka hug from opposite sex/stressed out poof "Oh look a dog!" poof "AHHHH! A naked man!"). She enjoyed all her time with the Sohmas whether it was at school with Haru, Yuki, Kyo, and Momiji when there would always be trouble or alone with Shigure which was a rare occasion for Shigure due the fact that Yuki and Kyo could never let this happen. She had felt guilty at times feeling that she was intruding and could just live in the backyard in a tent so as not to waste room inside Shigure's house, but the fact that Shigure, not counting Kyo or Yuki, couldn't be counted on to be inside his own house, he'd soon die in the endless mass of trash that be his barricade to ward off all his publishers (by this time Mii would probably be dead from suffering depression). It was fate, karma, and all that other voodoo stuff (well other than Natsuki Takaya…). Tohru began to love and cherish all the Sohmas, whether they cared or not.

Looking out the window, Tohru could remember all the great times she had had with her mother: Smashing watermelons/flower pots in the summer, her mother telling her stories and legends and myths, cooking for her mother when she came home from work. She remembered how her mother would juggle so many jobs to make her daughter's life as happy as possible. It seemed to work because Tohru had found away to smile through even the gloomiest of days. Right now she was smiling even though behind that smile were lost memories.

"Tohru, it's time we got going.", Uo said. She, Hana, Yuki, and kyo had all decided to come with Tohru to her apartment shae used to share with her mother. They were going on a trip to the mountains but Tohru had wanted to stop by her former home.

"Okay, lets go!", Tohru said in fake happiness, trying to hide her truly sad emotions, "Thanks for letting me stop by!", she didn't want to worry anyone with her petty problems.

"No, no, no, Miss Honda, I thought it was a good idea to stop here, I hope your mother is very happy right now", Yuki said, politely and reassuringly.

"Yeah, what _he _said," mumbled Kyo, who was in a bad mood after he didn't recognize the leeks in his brunch and upon eating them remembered their funny aftertaste.

_Flashback:_

"_Yo, ya damn rat, what are you eating?", asked Kyo, fearing his answer, knowing that for all of Tohru's brunches, everyone would get their favorites: Kyo; salmon onigiris,_

_Tohru; an assortment of onigiris, Yuki: some vegetable masterpiece/concoction made up by him that nobody liked that included leeks (the hated vegetable of doom, death, and destruction), Shigure; a steak with with some sashimi and miso soup)_

"_Well I'm having **your** salmon onigiri and, as I'm sure you're wondering about right now, you're having** my** 'vegetable concoction' which is specially made to ward off any nit-picky cat, which means it has onions, miso (not the soup), and **leeks** in it."_

_Kyo could finally taste the wrath of leeks in his mouth. How could he have not even looked down at what he was eating? Then he remembered, he was thinking about Tohr-_

_Why was he thinking about** that**, he already decided he didn't like her, it was only because she would always help him out or something, but whenever he tried to take her out of his head she'd always come back. Maybe he…maybe…he…**loved**…her. 'No I don't and even if I did she probably wouldn't like me, my negatives far surpass my pros…', there it was again the big voice that would always deny it but there was always this little tiny voice that said, 'I love her, I love her…'and everyday that voice would grow at the sight of Tohru and now it was overpowering that** big** pessimistic(making it **little** pessimistic voice) making Kyo very nervous when around her, he had to ask her before this trip, he needed to ask her…_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Kyo! I've been acting really air headed today! I'll go make you salmon onigiris right now! ", Tohru said, truth is everything to do with Kyo, like washing **his** clothes, changing out **his **sheets, making **his **meals, she was nervous about and she knew why…_

"_Huh! Oh…well…You don't have to do that!", said Kyo_

"_No, no, no it was my fault I'll have to fix it," she went to get up but found a loose hold on her wrist, holding her down. She looked to see Kyo holding her wrist and blushed bright pink._

"_No", he said firmly, "I'll just make some myself and eat them, even though won't be as good as yours. Okay?", he blushed at the accidental compliment he made._

"_Okay, I guess…"_

_As Tohru ate her meal she quietly thought about Kyo. _

_When he blushed at me could that mean he- No, that can't be it, it's probably because he ate those leeks… I love him though, however much I try to shove that thought away but it keeps popping up in my mind. I love him…I love him…How could he love her? He had fan girls now (Spoiler believe me, it's a spoiler) and they were all very pretty unlike me, I'm so plain. He deserves someone better than me but no matter what I think I'll always be hopelessly in love with him…_

_End Flashback_

"TO THE CAR! LAST ONE THERE IS A LEEK", yelled Uo triumphantly, announcing vacation time.

"OH, HELL, NO!", yelled Kyo, as he blasted through the door and out to the car.

"Knew it would get old Carrot Top going.", Uo said smugly as she walked out followed by an emotionless Hana, a hanging-headed Yuki, and a worried Tohru.

WHOOT! End! Fin! Finished! Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I'm here sitting in my cave, sipping on Sprite contently, and typing non stop while listening to the Redwalls, who are really good. I hope my first story was a success. It was written by the ninjapug side of our duo act, even though I thought I already said so… This chapter is probably gonna be puny but I never know, I only ever write outlines for these things…Any ways here's Chappie 2!

Chapter 2: Confessions

As they made there way toward the parking lot and to an agitated Kyo who had by now plopped himself down on the car roof (much to the distress of the driver) and glared at them.

_Maybe I should tell her now. Oh, God, what will she say? She'll probably tell me some-sorry-but-no bit and how she just doesn't see him that way or maybe how she's head over heels for Yuki. God! Stupid me for getting involved, I had to pick her, but how couldn't I pick her… Maybe…maybe…maybe she will like me… but there's no finding out if I don't act now…_

Tohru giggled as Yuki, told her about his exciting adventures as Student Council President.

_Damn rat, taking her away form me just like everything else I have, doesn't he have enough._

Tohru looked up at Kyo and smiled at him as she walked up to the car door, "We can't keep you off anybodies roofs, now can we?", she giggled, seeing Uo arguing with Kyo on the other side of the car trying to tug him off, who wasn't budging, he only wanted to look at Tohru's smile.

"C'MON YOU STUPID IDIOT! WE CAN'T DRIVE OFF WITH YOU ON THE ROOF- NO WAIT, HEY DRIVER MAN YOU GOT BUNGEE CORDS, WE CAN STRAP HIM UP HERE ON THE ROOF! HE CAN BE LIKE YOUR EXTRA HEAD LIGHT WITH THAT ORANGE HAIR", Uo hopped on top of the car, armed with bungee cords and began trying to strap Kyo in place.

"What the-", Kyo began but was silenced by Uo placing a bungee in his mouth, making him look like horse with an over-sized bit. Kyo fought with great courage to free himself from the grasp of the evil woman, twisting and turning in odd yoga positions and looking like knots the way they were fighting.

"Fine, fine I give up on you, I thought I was doing you a favor, I thought you might've liked to sit up there and silently think about Tohru…", she looked up to see the effect of her comment.

She saw the orange headed figure expertly hop off the car like he was a five year old hopping down two steps at a time and run towards the empty apartment complex followed by a worrying Tohru.

"I…I…OH MAN, LOOK WHAT I'VE DONE! I didn't mean to stall the trip I just-", she stopped as she saw Yuki and Hana fall over…they thought it might be something a little more……….**deep** that she was worrying about.

_Stupid Uo embarrassing me like that in front of her! I can't take it! I just won't go; I'll go over to master's dojo and ask if I can stay there for a while! Who the hell is following me!_

He swung around and something soft came in contact with his fist, he stopped the punch just as it tapped Tohru on the head lightly, they were inside the building now, closed off from everyone else, in their own world.

_Now, I have to tell her now._

"Oh, I-I'm sorry K-Kyo, I didn't mean t-to interfere", she said tears starting to come to her eyes, maybe he didn't like her, he had just punched, although lightly but still the place where he had touched her burned, she would run away, away from him, away from hopeless memories and longings, she could rent her own little apartment live her separate life away from **that**. Away from the love that would never be returned to her, but before she got to the door, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and it pleaded with her not to go, she gave in and turned and gazed at Kyo.

Kyo leaned down and captured her lips brushing a kiss onto them, his lips tingled and heart pounded so hard he wanted to wait and see if it would jump out and do a tap dance.

Tohru could feel her feet lift at the touch of his lips on hers and was amazed there weren't cherry blossom petals floating around and romantic theme music, she had always heard when she would watch chick flicks with her mom on their movie nights.

"Tohru, I-I love you.", he said one part of him trying to choke it back and the other continuing to egg him on making him say those elusive words he had always held back until now.

He waited for what seemed like hours for her to say something, but soon he only felt her pull his head down, like she was about to tell him a secret.

"I love you too, Kyo", she hissed into the cats highly perceptive ears, and with this kissed him lightly. She could feel Kyo lean in more, strengthening it and soon she felt his tongue on her bottom lip and understood, she opened her mouth slightly and she slowly felt her tongue, unconsciously, slip into Kyo's mouth, exploring his taste, deep in the passion and love of this moment.

"Uh", she had just remembered the trip, they needed to get going. She tried breaking away but Kyo only tightened his grip on her wrist and leaned in more cupping her head to bring her closer, he didn't want this moment to end, he wanted to be beside his Tohru forever. She giggled inside Kyo's mouth which made him break away.

"We've got to go! Vacation, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that…", Kyo said dully, thinking about having his vacation with the damn rat, the damn Yankee and the damn Electro Girl, having it with Tohru was the only reason he wanted to go.

"Should we tell them about…us?", Tohru said trying think about what to do and not the kiss she had just shared with Kyo.

"They should know…", pondered Tohru

"Just not yet.", finished Kyo, the damn rat wouldn't need to know and who knows what Electric Girl would do to Kyo…

* * *

"Well okay Tohru, whatever you say as long as he didn't do anything, **_indecent_**, to you...", Hana said not completely won over by their story which said that Kyo ran off because he had heard an incessant meowing and was worried, he and Tohru had found a cat in an alleyway who owed money to these evil ninjas and Kyo got into a fight and was so good he beat all of them to a pulp without getting a scratch on him. 

So there you go! You like? Yes? No? Maybe So? Give me some ideas you might have and review. Chapter didn't turn out so puny, wow!


	3. Chapter 3

Back again and revving up my typing hands. This one isn't so good except it is a little talkier.

Disclaimer: Don't own it but if I did it would probably crumble away in my unworthy hands.

Chapter Three: Getting There is Half the Fun

For the ride to the cabin they were staying at they rented a big van and a driver seeing as Hatori's car was "too small", he had to make up a quick excuse because he actually had to keep an eye on Shigure who had, he said hinting, Hatori said threatened, to see if he could come, much to the dismay of Mii who only stalked around the writer's house, trying to find a way to kill herself, seeing as Shigure had Mii-proofed the house.

"But Ha'ri, I was only having a bit of fun with her", Shigure said trying to sound as innocent as possible, he had as much chance of fooling his cousin as winning a snowball fight in hell.

"Yes well, leaving her a note saying you'd be over in the park, was very thoughtful but having the "code words" be 'Has anyone seen my pet moose?' and having her yell it at a crepe vendor, on top of the crepe vendor's cart, and while swinging from monkey bars, is a whole different matter.", stated Hatori knowing his cousin had taken pictures of all the things his poor editor had to do.

"Yes, well author-editor secrecy you know, very big now!", Shigure said matter-of-factly, "imagine what would happen if word got out of my next book!"

"No one would care." Hatori said reading his own book; he refused to read the fluff that was in Shighure's.

"Ha'ri, your so dull", whined Shigure sounding like Momiji, he loved whining to his cousin, because he'd always get told off or something and then he could annoy him, repeating the unending cycle Shigure had grown to perfect.

After many minutes of whining Shigure and silent Hatori finally said something, "The only reason you want to go up to the cabin, is to stir up trouble for them."

"So what if I am?" said Shigure, now, suddenly, quite serious.

"If you do decide to go up, don't stir up too much…" and with that Hatori left his mischievous cousin to scheme.

"High school girls, high school girls! One, two, three, high school girls!" Shigure sang, absolutely delighted to have Ha'ri's consent, not that he ever really needed it.

"WAIT HA'RI!" Shigure yelled and Hatori turned around, "I MIGHT NEED A RIDE", he sang cheerfully.

Hatori turned around and walked away, his head hung down, he had just agreed to spend 5 hours in the car with Shigure and as many Sohmas as he could get his hands on, he heard the dog's footsteps run away excitedly. The idiot was going to send an invitation to every Juunishi member he could find.

Kyo tried to wedge himself as far in the corner of the seat as possible, he didn't want to get Yuki's girly man germs.

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to risk getting your stupidity on me, it might be contagious" Yuki retorted.

"So what if I'm stupid, it's better than looking good in pink!" yelled Kyo, who most definitely didn't look good in pink, his hair clashed.

"Oh Kyo, Is ignorance really bliss?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…"

"Okay, fine" Kyo said thinking this ended the matter mostly because he didn't know what to say.

Yuki and Kyo had to share the backseat and didn't at all love there…closeness. Tohru, Uo, and Hana, who shared the back backseat, were however leaning against one another.

"What the hell, woman?" Kyo shouted shouted at Uo, who was picking at his hair observing every piece as if they were the Rosetta Stone of hair.

"You know what Orangey? I could swear this was your natural color…"

"How many times have I told you? It _is_ natural!", Kyo shouted making the driver swerve left to avoid hitting a deer that was scared out of the woods by the shouts emanating from the car, who's windows, were rolled down.

"You think I listen? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA…HA…ha… We only ever hang out with you because your fun to mess with and we're here to protect our little Tohru, to bad for us, you grew on us." Uo stated wrapping Tohru in bear hug, Tohru spluttered for air.

"Uh, Uo calm down…she can't breathe…" Hana stated nervously trying to pry a friend off a friend, for she was quite riht Tohru was being somewhat suffocated, somewhat crumpled by Uo tight hold.

"Stop you idiot Yankee!", Kyo yelled, immensely _over-_worried. He clawed at Uo's jacket seeing as he had stretch over the back of his seat to get her.

"Awful worried aren't we?" Yuki, Uo, and Hana chimed in unison. Just as Uo released Tohru she blushed in unison with Kyo and looked at her seat just trying to focus on breathing and not Kyo's stuttering.

"Yes, well-No-It's just-I-Oh Hell!"

The rest of the way there Kyo sulked in his corner of the seat while Uo, Yuki, and Hana eyed him suspiciously, occasionally Uo would disbelieving look at his hair, while Tohru rested her head on Uo's shoulder, although dreaming it was somebody else's.

Uo got out and looked at the giant castle they had finally stopped at, it was surrounded by gardens and she saw a big lake in the distance and hiking trails wound around the bumpy terrain.

"I thought we were going to the Sohma **Cabin**!", Uo shouted, liking the sound of the echo she heard.

"Yes, and…….." Yuki said not seeing the point of her little outburst.

"Well we're, like, at a resort aren't we?" said Uo hoping she wouldn't have to lug all her stuff up a trail, and trying not to think about Tohru.

Mental Image: Tohru walking into tree, Tohru walking into bush, Tohru talking to squirrel, Tohru falling in lake, Tohru causing some sort of avalanche of snow on a hike, Tohru causing mud slide (don't know where I get this stuff from), Tohru falling to her doom, Tohru falling over due to wanting to carry everyone's luggage, Tohru talking to flower, Tohru finding panda, Tohru running away from panda, (the list goes on and on)……..etc aka Tohru + hike of any kind (whether it luggage carrying or enjoyment) bad things to come.

"No, this is the cabin." grumbled Kyo, still sulking.

"WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET RICH, I MEAN COME ON, YOU TWO", she pointed at Kyo and Yuki who both began backing away slowly, "HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT WRITER GUY AND ALL HE DOES IS MAKE THOSE PERVERTED BOOKS, SO HOW DO YOU HAVE SO MUCH MONEY!"

Kyo and Yuki, now watching the hysterical teen go nuts because they were rich, decided it was a good time to help Tohru and Hana get their bags inside as Uo shouted, "HEY! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME GIRLY MAN AND THE CARROT TOPPED CRUSADER, GET BACK HERE!"

And so there the story ends. REVIEW? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

And back again! Due to school, this is going to be a slow story, I don't know if school will make me write less or compel me to write more (in class and out) so results may vary. Anyway on with the story, also sorry for so many spelling errors and stuff, when I type I tend to hit the "s" key instead of the "a"…

Chapter Four: Pool Anyone?

The cabin was perfect! There were tons of rooms left over after they settled in, 2 giant living rooms; one with a hot tub and bar; the other with a fireplace and sofas being overlooked by a giant moose head specially imported from Alaska (Tohru tended to stay out of this room and the one that shared the same wall with the moose because she could never figure out where the moose's body was and it disturbed her), there was a large dining room with large poufs surrounding a table sitting low to the ground embellished with exquisite carvings of Zodiac animals and clouds and flowers and all celestial things, there was also and indoor swimming pool, with a diving board and a little mini water slide with bunnies on it (Tohru realized after looking at the bunnies, Momiji must come to this cabin a lot), there was a big kitchen which Tohru liked to work in even though there were maids and butlers who lived inside some of the extra rooms, there tons of bathrooms all with a shower stall and a Jacuzzi-sized bath and golden tapped sink.

"Okay everyone! Fall in, fall in!" Uo said getting everyone's attention, especially Tohru, who didn't know what "Fall in!" meant.

"What are we gonna do to today, peoples! We just got unpacked, now we have to do **something**" Uo put much emphasis on the last word she said, trying to make her point that she was bored.

"Now, I say…" Uo began to tell the other four, who had no choice or Uo would not hesitate to smack them out of oblivion (especially Kyo), her sales pitch for what to do next.

"Well I say", Kyo said as Uo waited eagerly for everyone's consent, which was definitely going to get an OK seeing as how the others had no choice, "your either an idiot or a born leader and I, myself, think it's the latter."

"You say something Carrot-Head?" Uo growled as she held Kyo by the ankle over the pool they were sitting by (they decided this was the meeting place, at the pool patio, they, or rather Uo, also decided to go swimming after the agreement of their schedule).

"Let go of me you damn Yankee!" yelled Kyo, struggling to free himself from Uo's death grip, he was hanging over the pool, and his extreme dislike of water was getting to him, he hated being thrown into water.

"Say your sorry! Go ahead, you can say it now and I won't do a thing to your delicate-self! NOW, SAY IT!"

"NEVER YANKEE, BITCH!" Kyo shouted his face either turning red from being upside down or his frustration.

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

_SPLASH! _

_Gasp, gasp, choke, cough…_

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"You didn't say sorry…" she said simply and innocently and walked off to get her bathing suit on.

Kyo glared as she walked off leaving him fully clothed and wet in the pool.

"I-I'll go g-get a t-towel." Tohru said walking away nervously and picked up **her**, already-out-and-fluffy, towel not realizing it was hers, and handed it to the soaking cat. He took it unceremoniously and wiped off his face and immediately could smell Tohru's sweet strawberry scent.

_Why did she give me **her **towel…Oh well…can't say anything while **he's **here._

With this he glared at Yuki.

Yuki just glared back, wondering why he just decided to shoot nasty looks at him, knowing that him falling in was due to Kyo's pride and arrogance and…well…Uo's…Uo-ness.

"COME ON YOU GUYS, POOL TIME!" Uo said emerging with Hana, apparently ready to swim.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru hurried away to put on swim suits, Kyo after getting his trunks on headed to Tohru's room to give her back her towel.

"Tohru here, you-" he stopped at the opened doorway as he saw Tohru halfway dressed (Uo and Hana had gotten her another swim suit, this time a piece, for their trip).

He quickly shut the door in his own face and waited till she was done.

"Um, Kyo can you come in?"

He opened the door nervously. She stood there in a pink bikini with little flowers scattered on it, it was modest and not flashy at all but cute and pink (Tohru style).

"How does it look?" she added blushing

"B-Beautiful…" Kyo managed to stutter

"Can you help me with the clasp, please?" she hesitantly said seeing as nobody else was there.

"Oh, uh, sure…" he fumbled with the clasp and finally managed to hook the back of her top.

She turned around quickly to find Kyo kiss her lightly which she returned by cupping his head and bringing him closer.

"KYOOOO! TOHRUUUU! YUKIIII! HURRY UP!"

They quickly broke apart and headed down stairs toward the pool pretending nothing happened.

"You two are so slow! Now, come on we're going to play "Marco Polo", sorry Tohru but we all drew straws and you ended up being IT.

"Oh, okay!" she hopped into the pool and figured out she was really bad at Marco Polo early in the game, she kept running into pool walls and the diving board and the slide so everybody else ended up trying to just guide her through the pool without getting hurt, but she didn't want to stop being IT, she had to finish herself.

"Oops", Tohru had just slipped on a loose tile and felt herself fall under until two strong arms picked her out of the water and set her in the shallow end.

Her hero looked at her nervously, she felt a bit light headed and dizzy, but grateful to her savior and decided to hug him, wrong idea.

There was a poof, a hiss, and something thrown out of the water.

"Good job Tohru you got Kyo, now I wonder where he went…" Uo said wonderingly

"Yes, good job Tohru, I felt his vibes emanating somewhere, apparently he was nervous about something…" Hana said indifferent

Yuki stood in the corner hoping they didn't see a thing.

Yuki saw the poof and the light headed Tohru so he took action. He grabbed the spluttering, gasping-for-air, cat that obviously didn't know how to swim and dragged him by the tail and flung him 10 feet away on to the patio so he was hiding under a table. He carefully but quickly sat Tohru up against the pool wall in the shallow end so she could still breath (he did this as Uo and Hana were swimming under water) he spotted Kyo's trunks and threw them away, somewhere, the stupid cat wasn't stupid enough to forget to look for his trunks.

"Kyo, uh, needed… to… go to… the…uh… bathroom" Yuki said, not caring if it made Kyo look bad, he just needed a cover-up.

"Whatdyasay you damn…uh Yuki!" Kyo stormed in forgetting one tiny detail about side-effects of the poof (he didn't say damn **rat** because Uo and Hana are there that's why he said and stuff)

Yuki stared in shock at the scene before him.

Uo and Hana who were helping Tohru and congratulating her looked up and blushed and covered their eyes.

"Tohru, don't turn around…" Uo said in almost a growl.

"Huh", Tohru turned around in instinct and saw what was the matter and quickly blushed a deep red as two hands went up to her eyes.

"When being in the pool with ladies, it is usually proper etiquette to wear some sort of **coverage** over…erm…**that** area", Hanajima stated shielding hers and Tohru's eyes from the display in front of them.

"What?" Kyo said agitated, he had on his-

_Oh shit…_

Kyo glanced down to see his nakedness and ran for it.

"Soooo, I guess that's Kyo's natural color…", Uo said breaking the silence.

All done with that chapter. Well, I'm not sure about um his "natural color" and wasn't going to find out some other way, and I wasn't thinking of any so don't go thinking I'm a female Shigure, I'm not!


	5. Chapter 5

Okie dokie then! Well I'm back and this story's going slow isn't it? "Thank you!" everybody who reviewed, and thank goodness you did! Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 5: More Complications

Well, after the chaotic pool ordeal everyone sat down to boats of fresh sushi and sashimi, much to Tohru's dismay, she didn't think herself worthy enough for the food.

"Look Tohru, you're not supposed to work on vacations, your supposed to relax", Uo managed to say quite clearly through her sushi shoveling (I love sushi shoveling!).

Tohru nodded, putting an unconvincing smile on her face and began to eat, slowly, but surely.

Everyone talked about all the usual conversational stuff; the weather, clothes, latest stuff, yah know.

Kyo sat on his pouf staring blankly at the sushi, the little **incident** replaying over and over again in his head, he couldn't eat, if he did he would probably throw it back up.

"Kyo… are you okay…", Tohru said cautiously, making Kyo jump from the sudden break in his reveries.

"I'm fine Tohru…I just…it's nothing…", Kyo said trying to stay away from **that** little subject.

"Oh, well, okay…", Tohru said nervously.

_I hope he's not sick, maybe he over-worked himself…I'll see if he's okay after dinner. _

After dinner everyone did their own things; Yuki was reading a gardening book, Hana was reading one of Shigure's books, curious about what was in them, Uo was making everyone schedules while Tohru cleaned the kitchen (although the maids and waiters persisted on them cleaning it she said not to worry, she wanted to do it).  
Kyo helped her around a bit, but mostly was silent, too embarrassed to speak.

Tohru lightly pressed her hand to Kyo's forehead making sure he didn't have a fever, making Kyo's heart jump from her touch.

"You don't have to help Kyo, I don't want to keep you from, um, relaxing", Tohru said not wanting to be a burden.

"Tohru, I **want** to help you"

"I know but-"

"Tohru, I love you, I want – no, **need**- to be with you!"

"Kyo I-"

Before she could say another word, he pulled her into a kiss to make her understand, why he stayed behind, why he loved her, she returned the kiss passionately. Tohru lost herself in the deep kiss and slowly put her arms around his neck trying to deepen it, trying to bring him closer, trying to keep him in that spot forever, she clung to him lovingly. That is until you-know-what happened to you-know-who making you-know-who turn into a you-know-what (you know).

"I'm so sorry! I just I-I just wasn't thinking! I'm so sorry!", Tohru said in her usual apologizing pitch.

"It's okay, it's okay just, maybe, take me and my clothes to my roo-"

"Whoa, Tohru, where'd you find the cat, weird, it has the same color fur as Orangey" Uo said as she waltzed into the kitchen, taking care not to step in the piles of dirt Tohru had already swept up, making it look like an actual waltz.

Tohru quickly tossed away Kyo's clothes into the opened refrigerator.

"Oh-well-I found him when was-uh-sweeping"

Kyo added a fake meow to make the scene look realistic.

"Oh, must be, like, a stray who got in or something. Weird. Well, I guess we could let him in and out as he pleases, it is a he right?"

Kyo let out an exasperated hiss.

"Oh, well, yeah. He's a boy" she managed to say through her heavy worrying.

Uo left, this time pirouetting across the kitchen to avoid the dirt mines that lined the floor.

Tohru quickly grabbed Kyo's freshly refrigerated clothes and a grumbling Kyo and hurried to his room, tip-toeing, so nobody could hear her take a strange, stray cat to Kyo's room.

"It's that one", Kyo said nodding toward his door.

Tohru sat Kyo down on his bed and folded his clothes neatly and placed them in his dresser and went to leave until Kyo said, "No, uh, I mean can you stay for a bit?"

"Oh, sure!"

Tohru made herself comfortable on Kyo's bed and stroked Kyo gently, making him purr softly and Tohru smile. Kyo fell asleep purring softly, still a kitty and Tohru took as her time to leave. Tohru crawled off the bed as quietly as possible and walked toward the door. She froze when she heard footsteps nearing the door and stop. A small sheet of paper slid underneath the door and the footsteps began to fade.

_Almost_, Tohru thought to herself and she hurried out the door to her room and into a happy dream and a night full of happiness.

She awoke to something not so happy.

"Up, up, up! Come on people!" Uo shouted and trumpeted a horn (quite badly I might add), so badly, birds that lived nearby the house migrated out of pure spite of the horn and squirrels fainted, not of spite, but of sheer horror from the sounds emanating from the house that always emanated loud yells, The House of Horror/ House of Five Teenagers; Two of a Which Are Boys Who Transform When In Stress or Hugged by Girls; One, a Leader/Idiot Girl; One a Girl Who Can Sense and Send Out Electric Waves and One a Girl Who Is In Love With One of the Transforming Boys and is a Complete Klutz/Ditz, or so the other squirrels said.

"Come on! Get up Kyo! Time to get u-"

Apparently Kyo never woke up and trans-poofed in his sleep, leaving him sleeping in his birthday suit.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU PERVERTED CREEP!"

And apparently **this** woke Kyo up because the next thing heard was, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YAH SCREAMIN FOR YANKEE! I WAS JUST SLEE- **DAMNIT!"**

_SLAM_

"WE'RE HERE!" Shigure's sing-song voice rang through the halls perking everyone right up!

"AW NO! DOUBLE DAMN!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Chaotic Masterpiece for Disaster

Yuki, who had amazingly managed to drown out Uo's trumpeting and yells, woke up so suddenly to the voice he knew all too well, fell out of bed.

_No, it's just a bad dream, a **really** bad dream, he can't be here, he has to work on his novel. Wait, since when has Shigure ever really worked on his novels when he says he will. No, don't tell yourself that it was all just a nightmare…_

"Yuki, Kyo, I hope you've behaved yourselves", Shigure said in his usual

so-cheery-it's-annoying voice.

_No, the pervert **is** here, I could never here that voice in my head…_

Kyo slammed the door to his room, trying to shut out the chaos that was Shigure.

_NO! This can't be happening, **he's** here-_

As if Shigure had read Kyo's mind he shouted out, "I **also** brought Aaya, Momiji, Haru, Hatori, Kisa, **and** Hiro", Shigure said, his mouth going a mile a minute.

"Hiya guys!" Momiji shouted out as he barged into the cabin/resort-type-thingy

"Oh no…" Tohru said quietly as she quickly dressed and headed out the door to greet the new guests.

Bags surrounded the group of new-comers, as if it was a barricade to the outside world.

"Aaya, did you really have to bring this much, uh, stuff…" Shigure said, trying to plan his way out of the trap, it was like a Spartan trying to get past the Walls of Troy, he had no luck whatsoever.

"Of course dear cousin, I needed to pack everything, I plan to make dearest Tohru a dress while I'm here and that's why I brought…" he opened up a giant wardrobe looking trunk.

"MINE!"

Mine burst out of the giant trunk and stared at Kisa, her eyes shining.

"Ayame, sir, you never told me what a cute niece you had" at this Mine began taking Kisa's measurements, much to Hiro's sheer frustration, he'd already had to sit in the car with Ayame, now, the pervert, was going to dress Kisa up and with no way of escape.

The butlers quickly dismantled the trap which let loose a chaos that would forever haunt the lives of the five already staying at the cabin, and thus starting real cabin chaos.

Kyo stood close to Tohru, protectively, and fully clothed, while Yuki, looking disheveled from his fall off the bed, stood on the other side of Tohru making sure his dear (coughcoughchokechoke) brother didn't get near her. Hana and Uo stood together behind Tohru, not sure who some of these people were.

"Uh, who are, uh, some of you?" Uo asked fearing the woman with long silver hair who was directing around a woman in a nurses outfit.

"Oh, well, you know Shigure and Momiji and Haru," Shigure and Momiji waved energetically while Haru nodded towards them, "but the others are Kisa Sohma", she pointed to the nervous looking, golden haired girl, "Ayame Sohma and **his** assistant Mine", she pointed to the silver haired _man _who waved cheerfully and the woman who was called Mine who eyed them, a shining gleam in her eyes as she looked over Uo and Hana, "Hatori Sohma and Hiro Sohma.", she pointed at the tall, dark and handsome man who nodded his head, politely (he was tired from sitting in the car with a hyper active Momiji, a Shigure and Aaya, and a nit-picky Hiro who would complain about Hatori's driving) and the mousey brown haired boy who looked them over, with no greeting.

"Oh, uh, hi…I'm Arisa Uotani but call me Uo and this is…"

"I'm Saki Hanajima but, please, call me Hana…"

_Silence… more silence… even more silence…lots more silence…_

Finally Tohru broke the ominous, foreboding silence, "Oh, you guys should get settled in, don't make us keep you, I'll go make some breakfast for everybody-"

"No **you** won't, the chefs in the kitchen will make it, they haven't cooked anything for a day, and I'm sure their raring to go", Kyo said firmly cutting Tohru off.

"Okay, everyone you heard the woman now go find a room!" Shigure said as he dashed around the gigantic cabin trying to find the perfect room.

Hatori walked to Tohru who was alone now and said,"I'm sorry for bringing them here, Shigure-"

"No, no, it's going to be even more fun with everyone here, albeit, more chaotic but I love and care for all of you and the more the merrier, right?" Tohru said quickly and happily, smiling up at the surprised man.

_This is why Kyo and Yuki love you, this is why everyone loves you, that smile, it makes everything seem better; it makes it seem like there's hope for all of us._

Hatori smiled down at her, still not seeing how the Sohma's could've gotten such a wonderful flower into their dark lives.

"Oh! You may want to find a room before all of them are taken and I've got to go find Kyo…I forgot to ask him something. Excuse me..." she bowed and ran out the room.

_How did we end up with this ray of light in our dark clouded hearts?_

He gathered his small suitcase and headed toward the nearest room; he found it empty and settled himself in.

* * *

Tohru hurried towards Kyo's room, hoping she would find him there, nope, no Kyo. 

She checked every room (even the moose room horrors), he was nowhere to be found. Then a little light bulb popped on in her head. She went outside and went up the ladder and found Kyo lying on the roof.

"Found you!" Tohru yelled triumphantly, Kyo, apparently surprised, jumped.

"Oh, it's just you, Tohru…" Kyo said and sunk back into thought.

"Are you okay? I mean with everybody here."

"Oh yeah, I'm just really-I'm pissed off, we were supposed to be together for vacation and they come and make…complications." Kyo said he was trying to keep his voice even.

"Kyo, we can still be together it'll just be a bit…harder to be alone."

"Tohru I-"

Tohru kissed him gently letting it linger for only a few seconds.

"Kyo, we can find a way to be together, we have to be, its fate."

"Tohru…I love you"

"I love you too, Kyo" and with that said she kissed him, lightly at first then longer and more passionately. Kyo cupped her chin and brought her to him, loving every second of their time together. Tohru broke away and smiled at him, making his heart melt.

They sat there, talking about dreams, goals, things they wanted to do over their vacation, sat there in complete peace with only each other as company, which didn't bother them at all.

"OH, KYOOOOO, BREAKFAST IS READY", Shigure's voice rang out through the woods.

"He really knows how to ruin a moment."

And there the chapter shall finish! Personally, I thought it was the worst one of all my chapters, so much fluff! Oh yeah… REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided my plot twist! Muahahahaha! I'm on a roll, I can already see it in my head now…….Too bad it won't get out of my head now……

Chapter 7: Proper Hiking Attire

And as Pandora let loose hell from **The** **Box, **hell was let loose into the lives of Uo and Hana.

"Now what!" Uo let out, exasperated, she was eating dinner and she had the unfortunate pleasure to sit with Hiro who was commenting on the way she ate, which was in large shovelfuls of food.

"Oh nothing, its just, have you ever thought of how some people in poorer country's would feel, if they saw you eating that much when all they get a day is a piece of spore-covered bread and brown water, also have you ever thought of manners! Your setting a bad influence for us kids they way you eat, do you even eat like that at dinner parties or at restaurants, shame…"

Uo could think of nothing to say; only that she was never sitting by this stupid kid again.

"Tohru, you never told me how beautiful your dear friends were, I need to make something, my creative mind is drowning in the ideas!" Ayame drawled, absolutely happy about more victims- I mean patrons to his artistic…abilities.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can we go swimming and hiking and boating and fishing and catch bugs and pick flowers and all that stuff?" Momiji spoke eager to hear Tohru's answer.

"Yes, um, of course we can Momiji!" Tohru was overwhelmed by all the Sohmas being at the cabin.

Kyo, Yuki, Hana, Hatori and Haru looked at the table. It seemed to emanate an air of annoyance, overwhelming nit-pickiness, cheerfulness, and frustration.

Everyone managed to find a room, in fact all the rooms were now completely filled up and it was a good thing the place was in a secluded area or neighbors would be up all night.

After dinner everyone went swimming, except the Mabudachi Trio, who sat outside smoking and talking.

"Shigure, you better not interfere with these girls' lives." Hatori warned as he took a long drag on his cigarette.

"I don't plan to, Ha'ri, and I must say you're so suspicious, I mean we're talking about me here!" Shigure said with a faux appalled air in the way he whined.

"Exactly why I'm suspicious, because you're Shigure."

"Oh, you're so mean Hatori!"

"Really Ha'ri, we only came to get away from the city, not to interrupt these girls lives…too much…" Aaya said copying Shigure's ever-annoying whine.

"If you do, your publishing industry will know every single bad thing you did since we were kids." Hatori said, indifferently.

"I only came to strengthen my bond with my dear little brother!" Ayame shouted triumphantly.

"Leave him be, Ayame, don't force yourself on him over this vacation, he's young, he'll just want to spend time with who he wants, and I'll bet you anything that you're not on the top of his list." Hatori said (he's like Yoda……)

"I won't, I won't, when have I ever done that, anyway?" Ayame asked poking Hatori for an answer.

Shigure laughed at his question, "Aaya, when have you ever **not** forced yourself on him! When the time comes, just back him into a corner and-"

"Still not very good at advice, are you?" Hatori said, partly from annoyance, partly from stopping this idea, for Ayame was actually listening intently taking notes on the idiot's plan.

"Just, when he needs comforting, comfort him, be an actual brother, don't barge in on his feelings and don't ask about them either just take it slowly." Hatori advised the determined snake, making sure not to tell him to back Yuki into a corner or drug Yuki, like Shigure's plans.

* * *

The next day Uo planned/pleaded for a hike.

"Come on, you guys already screwed up my schedules now, can we at least go for a hike, as I planned", she prodded the schedule she had made, she couldn't believe she was taking crap from a 12 year-old.

"What if we don't want to go for a hike?" Hiro said, he couldn't believe he was taking crap from one of the Ugly Woman's stupid friends.

"I'd like to go on a hike…" Kisa said from behind Hiro, shyly.

"Fine." Hiro said sternly and walked away, with Kisa holding his hand.

"I-Hey-GRRRRRRR" that little bratty kid was really starting piss her off.

"WE'RE READYYYYY!" Shigure's voice rang through the hall, he was sure ready, he had on something other than his "lounging wear", he was wearing baggy, camouflaged cargo shorts, a baggy white T-shirt with a pug on it, binoculars, giant sunglasses that made him look like he was a fly, a purse type thing, hiking boots that made him look like Big Foot and, to top it all off, a big floppy hat with a sunflower on the brim, oh, so macho.

"Y-You're actually going to wear **that**", Kyo and Yuki said together, in complete disgust and horror.

"Of course, its hiking wear, is it not?"

"You're bringing a purse?" Kyo said, exasperated, he couldn't be seen with **him**.

"It's not a purse! It's a European Men's Carry-All!" Shigure shouted, appalled.

"Call it what you want, it's a purse." Yuki said, Shigure was starting to resemble-

At that moment Ayame came bursting out of his room.

"I'M READY, EVERYONE!" Ayame was in silky black pants, a purple leopard spotted coat with fur on the brim, a (dare I type this) pink shirt underneath, his hair was in a loose braid at his back.

"No, you will not go out like that!" Yuki said horrified at what his brother had chosen to wear.

"Oh, but wait till you see what I got Tohru!" Ayame laughed, not hearing his brother's comment.

Tohru shyly came out of the room next to Ayame, she had on a floppy sunflower hat (it looked a lot like Shigure's….), a sky blue shirt and a short, pleated skirt that was also blue, just a little darker. Her hair was in two braids that were tied in silk blue bows.

"ANOTHER MASTERPIECE SIR!" Mine shouted gleefully, dressed in her own design.

"Let's just go!" Hiro shouted, expressing his true interest in what everyone was wearing.

"Hold it! Hatori and Momiji still haven't come down from their rooms" Uo said, she was trying to find some way to ruin the bratty kid's days on earth.

Momiji quickly jumped out in his usual bunny-happy (no I don't mean happy bunny, I mean lotsa bunnies) attire followed by Hatori who had on cargo shorts, and a short sleeved, but collared t-shirt on, nothing special (but he's still looks **hot**!).

"And on we go!"

They were all going to have a picnic by the lake, so it was a short hike down to the water. Kyo, Yuki, and Haru lugged everything down to the lake, including food and everyone's swimsuits and towels and blankets.

"Eep!" Tohru tripped on yet another root and Uo again stopped her from falling.

"Tohru, be careful!" Uo said as if she were a mother talking to her clumsy daughter.

"Sorry!" Tohru said looking determinedly at wherever she would step, but to no avail, she tripped on another root this time Kyo's back caught her this time.

"What the-"with a poof and a hiss Kyo was a cat.

"Look Tohru! It's that cat you found in the kitchen, where'd Kyo go? Damn him! He left all this luggage stuff, grrrrrrrr! Fine I'll get it!" she picked up all the stuff, including Kyo's clothes, in one heave and marched her way to the front, muttering something about, "How the idiot pisses her of…"

Tohru grabbed Kyo and went into the woods wondering what to do. She was followed by Hatori and Momiji who saw the whole thing.

"Uh, what should we do?" Tohru asked, she was so worried she didn't even think about apologizing.

"Kyo, can you just follow the trail in the woods?" Hatori asked not that concerned, he knew it would happen while he was here so he was prepared.

"Yeah, I guess." Kyo grumbled, this vacation was getting to be really annoying.

"Momiji and Tohru, lag behind with Kyo, if he transforms back tell me and I'll take Kyo's clothes and give them to one of you. Momiji give the clothes to Kyo and wait for him to get dressed, pretend you're both interested in something, when he gets his clothes on catch up with us and make up a story."

"Kay!" Momiji shouted cheerfully, Kyo let out a hiss.

* * *

"Tohru?" Momiji said as they walked down the path, edging closer to the lake.

"Yes?"

"Thank you…" he said quietly.

"For what?" Tohru was confused, she didn't do anything special, at least she didn't think so.

"For caring, for caring about all of us…"

"Momiji I love all of you and you've done so much for me! You let me into your home and pitied me, I don't deserve that! You deserve so much more!" In Toru's eyes, tears were starting to well up.

Momiji was crying, he couldn't stop, "Tohru you have to go through so much to love us! You shouldn't have to-"

"Momiji, I love you all, and for us to all be together, I'd do anything", she cried, she truly loved all of them, they were her knew family; they gave her so much she gave them nothing.

"Thank you, Tohru. Thank you, you've given us something, it feels like we're **allowed** something. Like we can love, you've shown us so much, thank you." Momiji cried as he walked along the trail, he was given a little ray of hope from Tohru, something he never thought he'd have.

Kyo heard the whole thing, but he didn't see it fit for him to speak, she had loved them but what had they done for her? He couldn't answer that question because he didn't have the answer.

And poof!

"Oh crap." Well he was his normal self again.

"Tohru, can you get Kyo's clothes." Momiji said, the tears were now gone.

"Uh-huh!" and she ran up to Hatori.

"Momiji?"

"Yeah?"

"What **have **we done for Tohru?"

Momiji sighed, not his usually bouncy self yet, "I don't know…"

"Here!" Tohru, gave Momiji the clothes and he passed them on to Kyo, they pretended to look at a flower, or rather talked to the flower.

"You two are so weird!" Kyo punched Tohru's head lightly, she smiled up at him and he grinned back.

"Kyo's got the hots!" Momiji sang loudly making the group ahead of them turn toward a rampaging Kyo and a crying Momiji.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket….way to shove it in your own face Amelia, GAWD!

I'm baaaack! Anyway, I'm really sorry about not writing for, what? Two weeks! Sorry, I'm juggling school, sports, music and my social life, it's really, pretty hard, anyway if this chapter sucks, the next ones might not, I gotta get the juices flowin' again! Also, about Tohru (in the end thingy with a lot of dot, dot, dots) the whole reason she speaks formally is true, I got off a chapter 108 or 109 summary. And, yes, by further review of my story, this chapter is the absolute worst.

Chapter 8: A Sun Peaks Through The Vast Grey Clouds

Yuki, sat, perched on a rock, deep in thought.

_Why? Why do you pop into my head? Why is your smile so infectious? How could you brighten my heart?_

He could only think of Tohru, he knew this was the place to tell her what was on his mind. This thought that set him on the brink of insanity, his bottled up feelings causing his heart to ache, but he couldn't show her that side, the side that he held locked away.

* * *

"Will you come take a walk with me Miss Honda?" Yuki said, out of the blue.

"Huh…Oh, sure! Let me grab my shoes and we can go!" she said cheerfully, with a Tohru-smile, causing Yuki's heart to flutter.

_I'll tell her, tell her now…_

* * *

"Momiji! What are you doing with the ho-", Kyo was stopped in mid yell.

"-se" He was now completely drenched.

"Ha ha, Kyo got wet!" Momiji shouted as he skipped around joyously in honor of the defeat of Kyo.

"Why you little!" Kyo ran around trying to catch the damn rabbit as Hiro and Uo looked on in shame, this was the true definition for pathetic.

"Ya know Orangey, your quite the moron." Uo said matter-of-factly.

"Damn Yankee…" he mumbled as he marched off toward the house in search of a towel, that is, until he saw Yuki with Tohru walking in the little secluded garden. He stopped and stood, ears perked up and glaring at the two…together. He used his cat-like abilities (writer: HA! I…mean…, yeah, that's right, cat like abilities…) to, what he liked to call listening-in-so-Tohru-wouldn't-get-hurt, but what I'd like to call, eavesdropping.

"Miss Honda, I brought you here to tell…to tell you…that I…" Yuki couldn't think of words, so he expressed his emotions through actions, and kissed her deeply letting all his emotions run away.

Tohru stood there, surprised at this action and pushed back, she loved Kyo…

Kyo, who didn't hear anything, just watched in deep anger and could feel his heart break and shatter in to a million pieces.

_How could I have thought that she would love me, all this time it was probably just pity from Tohru's heart that loved me most, those kisses those feelings all gone, she only loved me because I am the cat and she probably felt bad telling me she loved Yuki, so it was all an act._

"Tohru…" he whispered from behind the bush he was now emerging from.

"Kyo! I-", Tohru said, surprised, she loved **him**, she needed to tell Yuki that this wasn't what she wanted.

"Yuki, I-"

But now, Kyo was running.

_I'll run away, there's no one else on this world who I could love, running will let Yuki and Tohru live peacefully, that's the last thing I will give to her. If I stayed I would only rip apart, I'll train again, and live in the mountains. Living here would only tear me apart, would only lead me to a slow death. Memories of her would only well up inside. He needed to be rid of this world and of all the memories he held, this world wasn't meant to withhold the cat. _

He ran through the woods, he couldn't stop until his heart couldn't pound, he ran and ran, the memories falling with each tear in his eyes, he needed to get rid of those feelings before he could die. Tohru, he loved her and she broke his heart.

"Kyo! Kyo, please come back!" Tohru was now crying, she was desperate to find her love.

Yuki now understood. What filled Tohru's heart was her love of everybody, but that special person who held another place of her heart was Kyo, and so the cat really would be rat. His love for Tohru was one-sided and he loved her because he felt like he was finally needed, like he helped someone find away. He understood now, what Tohru loved, and understood he could never have her, and it burned, deep inside his heart there was jealousy, but there was also a happiness and his urge to find Kyo for Tohru as a last gift for Tohru and for the Idiot Cat, was clouding his deep regrets.

* * *

It was pouring down thick sheets of rain, thunder and lightning overpowered the sky and the world was dark and dank.

_No...stop thinking you love her! It will only lead to deeper regrets and deeper gashes._

He ran until he got to the foot of the cliff and stopped. Suicide. It's what his mother did and now he faced it.

_Why should I hesitate, I'm a horrible thing, I'm a monster, I killed my own mother! Why? Why do I stand here waiting? Waiting for a last call to me, waiting for the last time, for someone to care and see me as me._

"No…don't Kyo, I-I…" Tohru had followed him to his exact spot, she didn't know what he would do, but she didn't want him to leave.

"Why? I'm a burden and an idiot, I'm useless, I just need to die to-"Kyo was stopped by Tohru who had fallen to her knees. She had to go through a lot to get all the way up to the top of the mountain and her legs had finally given up.

"Kyo…don't…I don't think…I could live…without another person I love…I only talk…I only talk formally…because…people would always say…I never…looked like my father…so they…they…thought my mother had…cheated on him…and…since I have…no likeness…to my…father…I…I…thought my mother…I thought…she wouldn't except me…I…thought…she…would try…and leave…to be with…my father ...in…heaven…but I…wanted her…to always be…with me…so…I…I", Kyo could no longer take it, he embraced Tohru and kissed her. He cradled her in his arms and brushed away the strands of hair. Tohru cried into his arm, she could no longer hold those deep selfish regrets in, she loved her mother but her mother was endlessly searching for her husband, her love. Tohru loved Kyo and couldn't stand to have him gone, she might've even done what her mother did to get back to Kyo.

Kyo held her and the rays of sun peaked through the vast grey sky.

Plus, he wasn't a cat.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Come now, you know what I'm going to say so why not avoid the fact that I'm a pathetic teen making a fan fic about something I don't own, so there, don't own it, wish I did!

Also…chapters will come weekly at the most…sorry. Also if you're a Harry Potter fan, I might make a story on that one too, Sirius x Hermione (don't know why but I love this couple) or something along those lines…

Chapter 9: Tone-Def Hippy Fest

Shigure was walking down the hall, book in hand, not paying any attention to where his legs were taking him, a few stumbles here, a few stubbed toes there, nothing out of the usual. Uo on the other hand couldn't find Tohru anywhere and their plans for today were to go swimming or at least do something, Uo really didn't care as long as she wasn't locked up in a room, with nothing to do, she was particularly agitated about being bored right now and stalked the halls calling out Tohru's name.

"Hey perverted, writer guy, have you see-", and Uo fell right on top of the "perverted writer guy" causing vast commotion. There was Shigure trying to shield/hide himself before he transformed into a doggy and Uo cursing as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Um… I'm not that crazy when I'm mad, you know, and why are you barking?" Uo said, for Shigure was most definitely not a dog, although he thought he was.

Shigure looked down, where his paws should be, his hands were, he looked to see if he was still dressed, seeing if the consequences of changing back really fast, made him…well…bear all. Nope, he still had on his usual lounging wear or as he called "writing wear".

"I-but-no-wait-I…" Shigure got up and raced around the room, and finding what he wanted, hugged a member of the opposite sex, this being a disgusted Uo.

"Get off me you-you-GRRRRRR! There aren't any words to explain how thoroughly perverted you truly are!" Uo shouted in mid-hug and stormed off in search of a bath and of anti-bacterial soap, **lots **of anti-bacterial soap.

Shigure ran around in search of another member of the opposite sex to test his new found glory on. He found a little old maid, withered and wrinkly and hugged her. Nope, nothing happened.

"OOOOHHHHMEMBERSOFTHEZODIACCOMEOVERHERENOOOOWWWW!" Shigure awaited the arrival of the members and bounced up and down in excitement, soon he was dancing around in the garden picking flowers, singing "Good Morning Starshine" at the top of his lungs, this made the members of the Juunishi come running, he needed to be stopped.

"What in the hell are you doing Shigure?" Hatori asked, his voice barely audible compared to Shigure's tone-def hippie dance fest.

"-THE EARTH SAYS HELLOOOOOO! YOU TWIKLE ABOVE THEM, WE TWINKLE BELOOOWWWW!" Shigure through the flowers everywhere and picked one up and tucked it behind Hatori's ear, and singing the…"beautiful" words he'd picked up in one of his favorite musicals, "Hair".

"Shigure, I will set fire to all your books and then tell the publishing industry everything embarrassing you've done since you were four if you don't stop now." Shigure stopped immediately and picked up his flowers and innocently sprinkled them over Hatori.

"Feel the peace, Hatori, can you not feel the essence of a broken curse" and with that Shigure plopped down and made flower crowns.

"What are you doing you weirdo?" Hiro and Kisa followed by all the other Zodiac guys gathered round the flower-clad Hatori and the busy looking Shigure who was hiding what he was working on.

"Here, starchild!" Shigure placed a daisy crown on Hiro's head.

"Who put what in his food?" Hiro said staring in awe at the idiot-hippy who was pirouetting across the lawn, not even conscious enough to take the crown off his head and stamp on it like there was no tomorrow.

"The curse is gone! The curse is gone!" Shigure sang, and found a victim to test his theory on by the name of Saki Hanajima, and again he wasn't a dog nor was he in his birthday suit.

* * *

Kyo held the shaking Tohru closely to his chest letting her cry on his shoulder. He loved this girl…more than anything else in the world and wanted to know her problems wanted her to complain wanted her to be together with him. He kissed her wet forehead and pushed away the strands of hair covering her face. She was beautiful even when she was crying. Tohru looked up into Kyo's brown almost red eyes and he kissed her. He needed to wipe away those worries those fears for her as she had done for him. She understood now, why she loved this man, why she fell for him and found it in this simple kiss. Kyo held her close and intensified the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for entrance, and with it they swore to each other their love, love that would never die, love that would always have problems but almost always have solutions to those problems.

Kyo broke away for air and picked Tohru up. She smiled at him lovingly, her misty eyes never breaking away from her love's own.

"Tohru…I love you"

"I love you too, Kyo"

And with that Kyo carried her to the house, even though, as Tohru had said, she was completely capable of walking. Both not even noticing the curse that was broken, broken by the cat, not only defeating the rat, but finding love that would forever last.

* * *

By the time Kyo and Tohru, Tohru still in Kyo's arms, had gotten to the house, absolute pandemonium had broken out like a plague, no not one plague but two! Yes there was a plethora of plagues condemning the house. Shigure and Ayame and Momiji, with their new-found-most-exciting-thing-in-the-world, were "teaching" Hatori how to hug, adding to the pure love-hate relationship of the family. Hiro, still adorned in flowers, gazed out at the proceedings dazed and his vision not focused, like all the other Zodiac members who, had by now been showered with flowers and "Good Morning Starshine" and "Turn, Turn, Turn" and Shigure and Ayame and Momiji doing the cancan were replaying over and over again.

What had this world come too?

Shigure, who had spotted the two love birds and had his sights on them, skipped over to the pair and, much to Kyo's horror, disgust, fear, pain and all other Pandora's-Box-ish things, hugged them.

Tohru and Kyo, both being the not-so-quick-to-catch-on-type, had little light bulbs go off in their heads.

"Holy…" Kyo murmured.

"Why, the hell, am I not a cat…" Kyo muttered, mostly to himself.

"Oh, well, you, dumb-butt, and dear Tohru, have…BROKEN THE CURSE!" Shigure and Ayame and Momiji shouted together in equally annoying, equally sing-song voices.

"What…" Tohru and Kyo said together.

Momiji leapt up and hugged Tohru and, as expected, turned neither bunny nor nakey.

Kyo turned and hugged Tohru, and did he just stood there, planted to the spot, wanting to never stop this warm feeling, this connection, with Tohru. He kissed her lips lightly but decided at the last moment to deepen the kiss and cupped her head bringing him closer, closer than he ever was before now.

Shigure popped his head in and said, "Whoa, so I guess…you guys have something going on, dontchya? Care to tell?"


	10. Chapter 10

And I'm baaaaack! Heh heh isn't this ironic…I say in the last chapter weekly and well look at the time this one is coming out. Sorry for the long wait, I'm really busy and last weekend I had way too much planned. Anyway I'm hoping to put up a new chapter this weekend and also I'm thinking a Hatori x Tohru fic, me likes that couple, I don't know, I need something to vent my creative genius on…

Chapter 10: Pink Is Only A Light Shade Of Fuchsia

"So what your saying is--", Shigure began. He had just listened to a nervous Tohru and disgruntle Kyo tell a long story about how they were, in Ayame's words, "discovering their romantic sides".

"--you're saying that you two have been seeing a bit much of each other over the summer", Shigure said in a rather business-like tone.

Kyo nodded half-heartedly waiting for the shouts blaming him for all the trouble over their little cabin visit. Tohru on the other nodded sheepishly, she was ashamed of keeping something from the people who had given her a home, how could she do this to the people that had cared for her and so willingly gave up things they loved.

"Okay!" Shigure shouted in his ever obnoxious sing-song voice, he was happy they finally got together! He had been waiting for this! Things wouldn't be as tense now, all those days spent in a luxurious hot bath and beneath him were too teens glaring at each other willing each other to do one thing wrong, one mistake and they would be toast, he could feel the unhappy face stickers stamp all over his house, his house was like a billboard for disgruntle house guests, how he suffered so! Not a decent happy bath where he could read and take a bath at the same time. So many soggy books fell into the depths of the bubble bath after some particularly heated battles in his living room.

"Wait you can't be serious! Your not going to go all 'I forbid you!'!" Kyo shouted. It wasn't that he wasn't happy that he and Tohru could be together and be open with their relationship; it was that this was way too easy.

"Of course my wittle Kyo, but do you want me to go all 'I forbid you!' because if you do, I'd gladly take dear Tohru and comfort her", Shigure said, awaiting the punch that would forever show for his "indecent and vulgar" behavior, he was just being friendly, really friendly. The punch never came.

"Kyo! Did you forget already? The way this works is that when I say something vulgar you give me a nice punch to the head!" Shigure slapped his head with a rolled up newspaper, to make his point.

"Yeah well—", Kyo was cut off by duct tape. Shigure slapped it across his mouth and curled Kyo's hand into a fist and hit the owner of the fist with that fist, lightly but enough to make the owner of that fist angry enough to bop Shigure in the head.

"Good job Kyo, we're starting to understand, yes?"

There was no answer, only the blatant reply of the two people most talked about in this story walking away.

"There so grown up…" Shigure sniffled.

* * *

"So, um—", Kyo started but was cut off by the girl beside him hugging his oh so handsome kittyness.

"Oh, Kyo isn't it wonderful! We can hug now! I feel so much better when I'm in your arms, I feel so warm and—", but at this point she was cut off by Kyo's passionate kiss. He smashed his lips against hers and she immediately responded. He rubbed his tongue against her eager lips and she accepted his offer. She pulled his head closer, raking her fingers through his hair, at this Kyo purred, the soft purring immediately made Tohru giggle against Kyo's mouth. He smirked in satisfaction at making her laugh and realized this, "hugging" thing, well…he could most definitely get used to it.

"Uh, Tohru…" a voice said from behind the couple.

Kyo and Tohru quickly separated and looked sheepishly, or, rather, Tohru looked sheepishly, Kyo glared at the intruder (Author Interlude: He had set a moment people!).

Yuki looked back at them, obviously quite flustered (Author Interlude: Wow Yuki flustered, never thought in this age and time he would be flustered…), he had seen them making out! His life would be cut back by a few years, his mind was now tainted!

_Okay, Yuki! You only saw them…making out…it's not that ba—what the hell am I saying! BAD IMAGE! ERASE! ERASE!_

"Is there a reason you interrupted…" Kyo said through gritted teeth. It was taking all his power to not shout and curse the whole damn world (Author Interlude: Mostly the existence of Yuki, but also the whole damn world! Ha ha!).

"Oh, well I just wanted to apologize for forcing myself onto you Miss Honda and—"

Kyo slapped his head.

_BAD IMAGE! ERASE! ERASE! I can't believe he said that…my-my young mind, it'll be tainted forever!_

"—I'm sorry Kyo" Yuki said rather stiffly, "I took her away from you even though it was quite clear she was" Yuki gulped, "**attracted **to you…"

"You're damn right your—", Tohru put a hand over the perpetrator-of-the-tranquil-forgiving-moment's mouth, which most definitely shushed him.

"No, no Yuki its okay, there's nothing to forgive!" Tohru hurriedly said and gave him a cheerful gleaming smile. She meant every word she said and she led Kyo down the hall.

"You know, you really should be more assertive", (Author Interlude: Ha! Like he's one to talk!) Kyo said as he snaked his arm around Tohru's waist and brought her closer to him.

"Oh, I'll be assertive…" she purred and sidestepped, pulling Kyo with her, in front of her bedroom door. He pushed it open as Tohru began pushing him, grinning mischievously; she pushed him to the foot of her bed and lightly poked him in the chest making him fall back in surprise. She slowly started to trace the muscles on his chest, making him shiver.

"Hem…" Tohru looked up from Kyo's chest and gasped, officially embarrassed. For standing in the door way were her two best friends, not as shocked as much as smug.

"So, I guess the crazy pedophile is right. Mind filling us in?"

* * *

"YOU'VE BEEN DOING WHAT!"

Uo's voice rang throughout the cabin.

"YOU WENT BEHIND OUR BACKS AND DID... **WHATEVER **YOU…**_DID!_**" Uo's hands were tightly clenched and she was standing on top of the dining room table, waving a much abused pouf that had seen better days. Tohru was hiding behind Hana, while Kyo was on top of the table waving a toothbrush, the kind with the squishy handle and little lizards imprinted on it. Most disgusting thing about it: It was PINK!

"Will you stop waving that damn pillow around? Your gonna take someone's eye out!" Kyo yelled from his end of the table, he was prepared to fight…with a toothbrush (Author Interlude: What is this world coming to when fellow humans fight with toothbrushes!).

"Oh, yeah Sissy Boy? If any eye is taken out, it'll be yours! Look at you, you orange haired bastard! Your fighting me with your god damn toothbrush, not only is it covered with you idiot germs, its pink! GOD DAMN PINK! I SHALL NOT BE BEATEN UP BY A GUY WHO CRAMS FOR A TEST AND CRAMS ON THE WRONG SUBJECT! ARISA UOTANI SHALL NOT BEATEN BY A **_MAN_** WHO OWNS AN **_EXTRA SOFT, PINK_**FRICKIN' TOOTHBRUSH! TOUSCHE!" Uo waved around her pillow and lunged at the unsuspecting, un-cat-like, Kyo who jumped on the small chandelier over head.

"IT'S NOT **_PINK_**! IT'S A VERY LIGHT SHADE OF FUSCHIA AND IT ISN'T MINE! I SAW IT ON THE GROUND SO I USE IT AS PROTECTION FROM YOUR LITTLE TANTRUM!" Kyo swung off the chandelier and landed on his feet, apparently some of his cat-like physique was still in tact. He made a rather poor attempt to lunge with his weapon of choice and Uo got a nice bash to Kyo's head with her pouf, which was coming apart at the seams and stuffing was collecting like giant chunks of dandruff in his hair.

"Arisa, you can stop ranting and fighting with the Orange Haired Wonder Boy, we already discussed this; we decided that they were probably doing this anyway." Hana said as calm as ever, although still mildly zapping Kyo for touching Tohru behind their backs.

"**_WHAT!_**" bellowed Uo and Kyo together.

"You-you kn-knew?" stuttered Tohru finally surfacing from the defense which Hana held in place.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "STOP FIGHTING"!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY KNEW!"

"What do you mean you didn't know we already knew?" Hana said calmly, and indifferently, confusing the others long enough to stop the war between the Abused Pouf and The Practically Pink But Actually A Very Light Shade Of Fuchsia Toothbrush.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, whadya think, you know I won't know unless you, hem hem, REVIEW, oh and a large thanks to those who already did! You deserve a great big imaginary mushy-gushy-sugar-sweet-cherry-topped-rainbow-sprinkled-whipped-cream-nuts-gummie-bears sundae! For more of an explanation on this subject check out my Neopets stuff! Usernames: smartzee3 and agadorasparticus check out the pet page to see art and photos, all the captions are by me, but the only photo is the one of the pug! The pet's name is PeasentSoup!


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, I am quite slow aren't I?

Chapter 11: Son of a Motherless Goat

"OH KYOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the yodeling voice of Aaya broke through the overwhelming rays of confusion produced by the somewhat dull teens.

"Have you seen my toothbrush?" he asked in a Momiji-like tone.

Ayame came waltzing in. Both his hair and body were wrapped in bath towels. His face was covered in a green goop and his eyes were covered with cucumbers. He blindly stepped forward only to have his face meet a certain inanimate object.

"NO I HAVE NOT SEEN YOUR DAMN TOOTHBRUSH AND WHY IN THE HELL WOULD I HAVE IT!" Kyo yelled loudly from across the room only to meet with Yuki's fist.

"You stupid god forsaken cat; will you please refrain from shouting at people in the middle of the night, some people have lives and like to get on with them in ease!" Yuki said.

"HE STARTED IT!"

"And I'm ending it…" Yuki dragged Kyo to a chair and duct taped him to the seat. Yuki, who was in unimaginable smugness, ripped one last piece and stuck it on Kyo's lips.

"Now really Yuki, I was only looking for my toothbrush! Have you seen it? It's pink and it has a squishy handle…" Ayame said, now finally rid of his cucumbers.

Kyo looked down at the small toothbrush in his hands, with much difficulty seeing as he was taped to a chair and saw that it most definitely Ayame's said toothbrush. The look of horror that graced his features was perturbed by the silver tape that covered his gagging mouth.

"Yuki…can you release Kyo, I think he's going to hyperventilate", Shigure said as he walked nonchalantly, quite unsurprised, to the nearest pouf and began a crossword puzzle, his eyes scanning the entire thing over and over again.

Rip.

"You son of a…" Kyo muttered as Yuki smirked at him.

"Ooooh, son of a what Kyo?" Momiji hopped in and sat down next to the three girls who were watching their surroundings, awestruck.

"Bi-"

"Motherless goat!" shouted Shigure, his eyes flicking to Kyo and glaring. If that word was in Momiji's vocabulary…who knows what would happen. Like a three year-old with their new word. Angry mothers would look at him in shame…he would be shunned from society as an indecent uncle. Well the truth always hurt some people but not everybody needed to know his escapades in smut.

"Stupid rabbit…" was muttered from across the room as Hiro walked in nonchalantly and placed his posterior on the table.

"Get your butt off the damned table…please for all that his dear and holy abide by my words…please…?" Sounded the voice of Kyo who had given up all together. Trying to make Momiji understand that 'Son of a motherless goat' was an only idiom and then trying to ignore the requests of "WHAT'S AND IDIOM KYO? WHAT IS IT, SOME KIND OF FRUIT?" was way too much for a cat to handle.

Plop.

Hiro slid off the table and plopped down on the floor simply, without any back-talk or complaints or retorts or comments about his way of life or anything of that nature; he simply plopped and sat, like a human being, a civilized human being…

Kyo stared in stunned silence at the boy who merely raised an eyebrow amused at the teen's loss for words.

Shigure listened intently to the noises outside for any signs of the world falling apart or Armageddon or maybe even for the sun's explosion or possibly the freezing of Hell, but to his surprise none came. Then something completely uncalled for happened: Shigure…THE Shigure Sohma…Writer of Smut and History…Evader of All Things Containing Work and/or Unhappiness For His Part…The Dog of the Zodiac…Part of the Daring Three…Lover of All-Things Perverted…Cheerleader of the Class of Ought Five (which isn't true but sounded cool)…Champion of Reverse Psychotherapy for the Mentally Abandoned…Satan In a Kimono…

…

…

fainted.

Nobody took any notice.

"Y-you did w-what you were t-told…" Kyo was audible through the silence that had instilled the moment, in a smog of genuine confusion that seemed to pollute even the simplest of minds.

"Soooo…your point is?" Hiro said as he brought a bottle of water to his lips and drank in silence taking his time to gulp down the liquid, not only to savor the…_wet _taste, but also to soak in the luxury that was his counterpart's stupidity. It was like sitting in a hot spring full of mud…deep silty, mud that seemed to caress his brain and hand it a golden platter on which was the lowly raisin that was Kyo's brain.

"But…that never happens…unless Kisa tells you to do something…" Kyo said, pondering his own stupidity.

"Please…for the sake of us all, shuddup", Hiro said, helping himself to the dumplings and sushi that lay dormant underneath the saran wrap. He twiddled with the chopsticks and then picked up the uni and plopped the orange, gooey mass on his tongue and chewed.

Tohru, who had looked at the surrounding events in absolute confusion, now noticed the uncharacteristic quietness and stillness of Shigure's unconscious form. Somehow, seeing him like that was somewhat endearing. _Awwww, he fell asleep; with all these weird things going on he must dozed off…_

Haru, who was clad in only black boxers and the usual assortment of jewelry clinging to him, traipsed in and took one look at the scene, became bored and sidled his way to Shigure. He always thought Shigure was a late night kinda guy so not seeing him in his arranged bed made him freak out. Obviously afraid of what "Dear Old Sensei" would be doing with "Gender Confused Uncle" or otherwise he took off looking for "Satan in a Kimo-", I mean, Sensei. To find him unconscious was only a plus.

"You do know Sensei is unconscious, right?" (Haru)

"I-I c-can't believe it…Hiro did…" (Yuki)

"…what he was t-told" (Kyo)

"I—You—What?" (Uo)

"They finished each others sentences; get a hold of yourself Arisa…" (Hana)

"WHAT? SHIGURE'S UNCONCIOUS?" (Tohru)

"SUGAR PIE, HONEY BUNCH! YOU KNOW THAT I LOOOOVE YOU! I CAN'T HELP MYSELF! CAN'T THINK OF NOBODY EL—" Shigure sang/screamed at the top of his lungs. Apparently, Sleeping Pervert, had gone to Hippie Dreamland, located just beyond Yuppie Central and to the north of Pervert Palace in Shigure Sohma's head!

"Nope. Not anymore he isn't. Damn, sleep might've been an actual opportunity." (Hatori)

"Huh…" (Kisa)

"Oh, hi there Kisa!" Hiro said, in between his gulping. The youngin' scooted over to allow room for Kisa, who gratefully plopped down next to him, placed her head on his shoulder (much to Hiro's enjoyment/embarrassment) , and looked at the bewildered crew ahead.

"Oooooooh sir!" Mine yelled in a yodeling sing-song voice. She was wearing giant fuzzy ducky slippers, bright orange pajama pants and a t-shirt with a ducky on it; her hair was tied with a ducky barrette and she was wearing a ducky bath robe that made it look like she was the duck. Apparently she likes zee ducks.

"Yes Mine! I was just helping poor, old Shigure! He just fainted!" Ayame's face was lit with a way to cheerful expression that only accentuated his green face mask that smelled a lot like wasabi, but I digress.

"Well, I just came to ask where the wasabi was…I was going to have some midnight sushi, but sushi is nothing without its counterpart: wasabi."

"I've no idea, dear Mine…but that's what we can do next…yes…WE SHALL HAVE…THE WASABI ESCAPADES! WHERE YOUNG TEENS WILL FIND LOVE AND MAYBE EVEN A 27 YEAR-OLD OR TWO! AND WE, WE WILL FIND…

…

…

….

WASABIIIIIIIII!"

"Shit." (Kyo)

"Damn." (Yuki)

"YEEAAAAAAHH!" (Momiji)

"OKAY!" (Tohru)

"Woot." (Hana)

"No, nope, nada, unh-uh, nope, don't think so…" (Uo)

"…" (Haru)

"Okay!" (Kisa)

"Fine." (Hiro)

"Yeah. Wonderful. More drama." (Hatori)

"LUCY IN THE SKIIIIIIIES WITH DIAAAMONDS! OOOOHH—" (Shigure)

_Dénouement_

_Yeah…5 month writers block finally gone…how'd you like it? Review, I love it when you do! In fact, all my reviewers will get my cyber cookies! Or perhaps a pixel muffin! Or maybe a Downloaded Brownie!_

_Well, you know my deal and so have a Happy New Year and look out for the sequel in like summer or maybe late spring…aahh well…have a good day…_


End file.
